The love we have will never be forgotten
by TVwhore
Summary: This story is based on the characters in the vampire diaries. Elena is human again and Damon no longer wants to be selfish with her so he compels her to forget about him and Stefan. But a year later under no so good circumstances Damon bumps into Elena again.
1. Let me go

_**I'm breaking free from these memories**_

_**Gotta let it go**_

_**just let it go**_

_**I've said goodbye set it all on fire**_

_**gotta let it go**_

_**just let it go**_

Things had gotten too out of hand now, Elena was finally human again which meant she could live a normal life now. Damon knew it was time to let her go but the only way for that to happen was to compel Elena to forget him and his brother, Stefan. He had to do it today before he changed his mind and was selfish again. Stefan had left Mystic Falls a couple of months back, Caroline was now living with Klaus in New Orleans and the only ones left here in Mystic falls now was Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Elena and himself. He just didn't belong here. He walked into his bedroom to find Elena in a deep sleep on his bed, her beautiful long brown hair spread out on the white clean pillow like a sleeping snow white but she wasn't dead and she didn't have short black hair. He sat down on the edge of his bed and with his finger he moved a strand of hair off from her face, her dark brown eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. The sun was bright today, well it was the start of summer, this would of been his 2nd summer with her. She sat up and stretched her arms out and yawned, she then leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips while smiling.

"So, what have you got planned for me today?" Elena giggled while running a hand through her hair.

Damon knew he couldn't tell her what he was planning to do with her tonight because he knows that she would stop him and start drinking vervain again. He was going to make sure his last day with Elena was special and end with no arguments. "I thought we could have a picnic in the park, since the sun is shinning bright today which would mean you could catch a tan that you have been dying for since becoming a human again." He replied, while smiling back at her.

"Great, I'm going to have a shower." Elena climbed out of the bed and wrapped the sheets around her naked body "Join me?" she smirked with a twinkle in her eye.

"There would be nothing more satisfying." Damon chuckled. He stood up and walked into the bathroom with her he watched her drop the bed sheet slowly to the ground to expose her beautiful body, which he could never get tired of seeing. She turned the shower on and climbed in.

"Are you going to stand there and check me out all day or are you going to come in and join me?" she smiled loving the way she made Damon feel.

After their shower they get dressed and go to the park, Damon lays down a blue and white checked blanket. Elena lays down on it with her sunglasses on. Damon sits down and opens up the brown wooden picnic basket and pulls out a bottle of chilled champagne and two glasses, he pours it into the two glasses and hands one to Elena who now sits up and smiles.

"Cheers." Elena bubbled. She sips the Champaign and lays back down.

"I love you, Elena. You that right?" Damon bursts out. Elena sits up and lowers her sunglasses, looks in his eyes and smiles big.

"I know and I love you too, Damon. Always." Elena replies, gives him a peck on the lips puts her sunglasses back on and lays back down.

The evening came ever so quickly today, but Damon knew why it did. It was because he never wanted this day to end but everything always come to an end. He stands up and helps Elena up who has caught a tan, folds the picnic blanket up and picks the basket up. Hand in hand they walk to his car, he puts the blanket and basket in the boot, he climbs in the drivers seat and drives back to the house. It's a nice silent drive back, when they walk back in the house Elena puts her sunglasses down on the desk and walks into the lounge lighting the fire. Damon watches her knowing it's time. Elena turns around to Damon standing right there and she jumps.

"Damon, you have me a fright." She sighs and watches his eyes search for her and then has a hold on them

"You haven't been drinking vervain again have you?" he questions already knowing the answer

"No, of course not. Why?" Elena then realises the only reason he would her that if he was going to compel her she steps back but he grabs hold of her "Damon, what are you going to do?"

"Elena, I love you so much. This is why I have to do this, why I have to make you forget me and Stefan. You can finally have a normal life again, grow old, have children. Never once wanting to become a vampire again. You are going to forget all about me and Stefan, you're going to be happy and not question anything that has happened in your life for the past years. When someone ever asks what happened to me or Stefan's you will tell them you moved on and are happy. You will forget all the feelings you ever felt for us and will even forget what we look like. These years will just feel like a dream. Goodbye Elena. Now go to sleep" Damon compels her and watches her body relax, she begins to fall but he catches her and carry's her upstairs and lays her down on their bed. He packs all his things and removes everything out the house linking him and Stefan. He then rings Jeremy, Bonnie, and Matt and tells them what he has done. They understand but think it was the wrong thing to do. Damon kisses Elena's forehead with a single tear falling down his face, he walks out the bedroom, down the stairs, takes one look around and leaves.


	2. Waiting for superman

_**She's out on the corner, trying to catch a glimpse **_

_**Nothing's making sense**_

_**She's been chasing an answer**_

_**A sign lost in the abyss this metropolis**_

_One year later_

Elena is sitting at a bar drinking a glass of whiskey, it always makes her feels happy, but she doesn't know why and has never questioned it. The bartender brings her over another one and Elena looks at him in confusion since she didn't order another one yet. He nods his head over to a man standing at the bar.

"He ordered it for you." The bartender explains

"Thanks." Elena picks up the drink at the man who just nods his head. Elena downs the her whiskey, this is her forth glass already and is already feeling tipsy. She picks up her bad and head to the toilet, once she's inside the toilet she splashes some water on herself when she looks back up she see's the man who ordered her that drink in the mirror standing behind her. She turns to leave feeling her heartbeat start to race, but the man stands in front of her and pushes Elena against the wall, she drops her bag. The man starts to forcefully kiss her, she hits him.

"Get off me!" Elena screams, the man grabs hold of her hands and pins them above her head. She starts crying "Let me go!" dodging her head away from his lips. She closes her eyes knowing what is going to happen next she swore at herself for not bringing someone out to drink with her. She then hears the bathroom doors open, she opens her eyes to see a man with dark hair with blazing eyes looking at them. Then in a split second he has threw the man off her and has him up against the wall with his hand around the man throats.

"The girl told you to let her go!" the stranger sneers, he let's go off the man and punches him in the stomach "Touch her again and you won't be seeing tomorrow." The man who just nearly rapped her runs out of the bathroom. Elena falls to the floor and brings her legs up to her chest and sobs. The man walks over to her and kneels down next to her and wipes away her tears.

"His gone now, and won't be bothering you again. Believe me." He whispers and stands up and helps her up, he bends down and picks up her bag and hands it to her "Are you okay?" he worried.

"I am now, thanks to you." Elena gives him a small smile and puts her bag over her shoulder, she looks into the guys eyes and something is so familiar about him but she can't remember why, she sticks her hand out for him to shake "I'm Elena."

"Damon." He shakes her hand with a smile, he never thought he would ever see her again, not in this lifetime anyways. But when he came into the bar and spot her and then spot that man follow her into the toilets he just couldn't leave her. What he wanted to know is why she is was here, in the middle of no where. A long way from Mystic Falls. "Let me take you home, it would make me feel a lot better knowing you got home safely."

"I don't live around here, only here for a break. Thanks for the offer but I don't think you want to drive to Mystic Falls just to make sure I get home safe." She gives him a small smile.

"It's only an hour or so away from here. I'm not taking no for an answer, let me drive you home. Back to Mystic Falls." Damon commands, he wondered what she needed a break from. It would be good to go home and see the old gang.

"I guess it would save me money." Elena smiles, they both walk out the bathroom and bar, Damon leads her to his car, Elena knows this car she's seen it in her dreams so many times. She shakes her head forgetting the thought and climbs in.

Damon climbs in the drivers seat, starts the engine and starts driving towards Mystic falls. In the corner of his eye he watches Elena looking up at the sky looking up at the stars, a shooting star shoots by. "Make a wish." Damon suggests, he watches Elena close her eyes and when she re opens them she looks at him "So what did you wish for?" he questioned.

"Now if I told you what I wished for it won't come tree." Elena smiled and looks back outside the window

After an hour of driving, they past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign, Damon smiles not really believing he is coming back to Mystic Falls after he promised himself he wouldn't. He then remembered that he had to pretend that he didn't know where she lived. He asked her for directions and he drove to his old house, when he pulled up outside the house he sighed. He notice another car in the drive way and wondered who's car it was. Elena unbuckled her belt and looked at him.

"Would you like to come in? After all the trouble I've put you through tonight?" Elena asked

"No trouble at all, Elena. Sure, I would love too." Damon climbed out of the car and looked up at his mansion which he hadn't seen in a year and thought he would never see again, he turns and faces Elena "So, is anyone in?" he asks

"Yeah, my brother, his girlfriend, and my daughter." Elena replies and walks into the house. Damon couldn't believe that she had a daughter, she moved on quickly. But then again he did make her forget about him and Stefan. It did break his heart though, he shouldn't be here, he could leave right now, get in the car and rive off without looking back. But he was curious. He walks into the house, he doesn't know where Elena has gone, he walks into the lounge to see Bonnie sitting on the sofa, he has one more chance to leave but he doesn't and he takes one step forward and the floorboard creeks, Bonnie turns around and drops her glass of drink she is holding which smashes on the ground. Damon smirks and crosses his arms.

"Look's like you have seen a ghost little anchor." Damon chuckles, he watches Bonnie blink and couple of times and then rub her eyes. She walks up to him and touches his face, then slaps him hard across the face which surprises him.

"Don't look too surprise. What are you doing here Damon? You promised you wouldn't come back, you can't just can't walk out of her life and come back in it whenever you want!" Bonnie hisses.

"It wasn't my choice, if I didn't step in she would of got rapped!" he sneers which takes her by surprise "This year has felt like a million years, don't you know how hard it was for me to give her up and leave her! She's lucky because she didn't have to feel the pain I did. I'm just here to drop her off then I'm going, she looks happy and she told me she has a kid. Who's the father?" he asks. Bonnie looks down.

"You deserve to know, the child is yours Damon. She fell pregnant the day after you left. I don't know how it happened but it did. That child is yours. We have tried getting in contact with you but you kept blowing off our calls and kept getting a new phone. She's half vampire and half human. One more thing Elena still remembers all about vampires and all that supernatural stuff." Bonnie whispers, her eyes wander to where Elena is standing looking at Bonnie in confusion.

"You know him?" Elena asks, Damon turns around and faces her.


	3. I hate you, don't leave me

_**I admit I'm in and out of my head**_

_**Don't listen to a single word I've said **_

_**Just hear me out before you run away**_

_**Cuz I can't take this pain**_

Bonnie doesn't know how to reply because she so wants to tell Elena everything remind her of how happy she used to be even if she didn't agree with who she was happy with, but even though she knew Damon compelled Elena to be happy Bonnie knew she never truly was. Bonnie looks at Damon with pleading eyes to make Elena remember. Damon is so full of shock though, he has a child something that could never be possible and he left the woman he loved and their child because deep down he was scared and selfish all this time he thought he done the right thing he now knows he didn't he was selfish and he would be even more selfish to not let Elena remember, they was her memories and he took them away from her. Damon turns around and faces Elena who has confusion in her eyes. He slowly walks up to and places his hands around her face and looks her in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I hope you will be able to forgive me one day. I want you to remember everything, I want you to remember me and Stefan. I want you to remember everything I compelled you to forget." Damon Compels Elena. Elena remembers everything all them years with Damon and Stefan how happy she was, she then remembers Damon compelling her to forget, she starts crying and shuts her eyes tight seeing every memory she ever forgotten and falls on the floor. Bonnie runs over to Elena and holds her, Damon closes his eyes briefly knowing full well she was going to hate him. After a couple of minutes Elena opens her eyes with hurt, anger, and disgust in them. She lightly pushes Bonnie away and stands up, Damon goes to touch her and she steps back.

"Don't ever touch me again." she sneers, she turns around to see her daughter standing there, because she was half vampire she had grown quickly and was four years old. Elena walks over to little one that now looks totally different to her since she now remembers Damon is the Childs father, she has his dark hair and his smile, her heart warms up but then she quickly remembers what he done. Elena picks the little girl up.

"You should be in bed, Isobel." Elena sighs, and moves the little girls hair out of her eyes

"I heard you screaming and was worried, who's he?" Isobel questions while pointing at the dark haired stranger

"No one. Now lets get you back to bed." Elena stated and carried her daughter up to her bedroom, puts her to bed and comes back down the stairs "I want you to leave." Elena demands without even looking in his eyes.

"This is my home, Elena." Damon pointed out

"It hasn't been your home for the past year, you left it behind. Now leave." she sneers

"I thought I was doing what was best for you, Elena." Damon tries to explain

"Look, guys you should think what is best for Isobel, you should sort this put between yourselves when Isobel isn't in the house. Damon, you can come and spend the night at mine and Jeremy's for the night." Bonnie suggests trying to do what's best for both of them.

"Fine." Damon groans, he walks past Elena and out the door. He climbs into Bonnie's car and they drive back to her house. She invites Damon in, gives him a bed sheet and pillows. He lays down on the couch and looks up and the ceiling he never knew this is where he would end up tonight, back in mystic falls, giving Elena her memories back, and he has a daughter. How is that even possible, he smiles to himself though he has a daughter and his home, somewhere he should never have left.

Elena is laying down on her and Damon's bed, she never thought he would be able to hurt her the way she feels right now, but she was wrong. After a hour of tossing and turning she can't sleep, she gets up and grabs her mobile and scrolls over Bonnie's house number. She puts it down, no she can't talk to him after what he done her, but something in her just wants to be with him to be happy again, to be her true self. Elena finally falls asleep, after a restless night she is woken up by her daughter shaking her awake.

"Mum, that man from last night is here and he told me to come and get you." Isobel says

"Is that so." Elena sighs and climbs out the bed, she runs her hands through her hair knowing that her daughter deserves to know who her father is, she stands up and picks her daughter up and carries her downstairs, once downstairs she locks eyes with Damon and she puts Isobel down "Darling, going and play in the lounge." Isobel nods and runs off in the lounge, Elena crosses her arms and looks at Damon "I may hate you right now but I love our daughter enough to know that she deserves to meet you, so you have two options first one I introduce you and you never leave us behind again, or option two you walk out of this house, leave Mystic Falls and never return, you never think about me or her and you forget us both. Your choice Damon."

Damon knows he could never leave Elena again, walking away from her once was painful enough but if he walked out that door and left he would have to turn his humanity off, he looks up into Elena's eyes "Does this mean I have another chance?" he asks

"Yes, but it isn't going to be the same Damon. I will have to build up your trust again, for now we sleep in different rooms, I will start wearing my vervain necklace again and will be drinking vervain. You are not aloud to touch me, and you defiantly can't do that eye thing you have always done. Now, are you ready to meet your daughter?" Elena asks in a stern tone

"Okay, but try not to steak me in my sleep please." he chuckles and see's her giving him a stern look "Yes, Elena I am ready to meet my daughter." he coughs and rubs the back of his neck, he watches Elena walk into the lounge and hears her call Isobel over, he watches her hug their daughter close. It pains Damon to know that he walked out on them both not only Elena but their daughter, he let Elena go through all this by herself. He looks down, I don't deserve them he thinks.

"Isobel, this is Damon. He used to be mummy's best friend, and I loved him. He is also your father baby." she whispers, Isobel looks at her in excitement

"Really?!" Isobel gasps with a big grin on her face

"Yes." Elena smiles and see's Damon bend down, Isobel lets go lf Elena and runs over to Damon who hugs and holds her tight, a tear falls down Elena's face and she watches Damon's eyes are always on her and she see's him mouth thank you, Elena nods her head, wipes the tear and stands up. Elena sighs and walks into the kitchen, she pours herself a glass of water a couple of minutes later she hears someone walk in, she turns and see's Damon leaning in the door way with his arms crossed smiling.

"I don't know what you are smiling about, let me ask you one question, why?" Elena asks, while putting the glass down and leaning back on the kitchen sink holding her anger in.

"I thought I was doing what was best for you, I thought since you are human again you can live a normal human life. I'm sorry." Damon sighs

"You was doing what was best for you Damon, don't you dare try saying it was best for me! I was having a normal human life Damon! I was at college, I had an amazing boyfriend who I loved so much. But you ruined that for me Damon! You took MY memories away which you had no right to take! I loved you Damon! I trusted you!" she cries out, starting to shake, she watches him walk over to her "Don't! Just don't come near me until I have vervain in my system."

"You're my life Elena, I went through hell this past year not being able to see you, touch you, talk to. I'm going through hell now especially now finding out we had a daughter and I wasn't even there for you!" he groans.

"If I was your life you wouldn't of left me." tears falls down her cheeks, she quickly wipes them and walks out the kitchen.


End file.
